Battle of the Foxes
Battle of the Foxes, originally titled The War for Wiltshire and War of the Foxes, is a story written by the wiki founder. It is the finale of the Eleventh Surgeon's first series and alongside King of the East is one of two stories (currently on deviantART) that feature animal battles or in this case kaiju fights/Behemoth battles. It is also one of only two stories in the Surgeon stories to be a trans wiki article alongside Bounder and the Time Lord Synopsis After the events of Bounder and the Time Lord, the Surgeon and Amanda enlist the help of the Wiltshirean criminal, Jenna Lillywhite and the reluctant assistance of her original employers to defeat the blue fox with the help of another genetically engineered blue fox. Plot It is two weeks since the events of Bounder and the Time Lord and the battle between humans and genetically altered Blue Foxes and while the Surgeon does not appear at the beginning of the story like he did previously, there is a monologue that features at the beginning of the story: "After he defeated WOTAN in present day Romania, the Surgeon had traveled to early 1994 to the British county of Wiltshire in the hope of taking a long rest of traveling the universe for years; but the Surgeon was a Time Lord and if there was one thing that was common with the Time Lords it was that they never could take a break. Even before the last great Time War between the Time Lords and the Daleks most probably. There was also one thing that one should have learned about the Time Lords: They were like the Pied Piper of Hamelin in the case of danger, especially ones like the Surgeon, the Master and another one of the Surgeon's kind who had fought proper enemies such as the Cybermen and even WOTAN in the past, and why were they like the Pied Piper of Hamelin? Because wherever they went, danger was sure to follow, except in the case of the Master who spread danger like a plague. The Surgeon however, managed to outdo his fellow Time Lords by being up against enemies that he had very little knowledge of, himself and the genetically altered foxes that Forbflaith Hennessy had created were no different. But this time, the Surgeon was actually trapped in Wiltshire because if the last fox standing left Widbrook Wood then it would mean the end of life in Wiltshire more than likely." After this monologue, the Surgeon and Amanda receive a phone call from Jenna Lillywhite who was imprisoned by the Surgeon and the criminal asks to meet him to which the Surgeon and Amanda do so, but whether the criminal can be trusted is another matter. A journey to Trowbridge Police Station leads the Surgeon and Amanda to the police station and Jenna. In her cell, the Surgeon and Amanda do not immediately trust Jenna which in turn frustrates her as shown here: ""Oh, for goodness sake. So you have me arrested, sent to a holding cell and you don't know that you can trust me?" She then reveals everything and wants to help the Surgeon and Amanda to defeat the blue fox, however it means working with the scientists and criminal who unleashed that fox on Wiltshire and so the Surgeon is reluctant to do it. However, for the sake of Wiltshire, he is made to ally himself with Jenna to do it alongside Forbflaith Hennessy and Katja Naganowska. The Surgeon takes Amanda and Jenna into the forest to seek out a fox to fight "Bounder" as Amanda had called him hoping that Jenna's plan works, however Jenna puts him off by telling him that she doesn't want to capture a red fox and instead the Surgeon points out another fox in the form of "Ranger" which she does and in exactly the same way she captured Bounder. In spite of this however, the attempt to catch this fox is hindered by Forbflaith Hennessy and Katja Naganowska who are forced into hiding in Widbrook Wood. The Surgeon then forces the scientists to help him by blackmailing them alongside Amanda who tells them: "Oh, you will Miss Hennessy, because if you don't...then you'll suffer the same fate as Jenna here." Ultimately, it is Katja who takes the group to the laboratory that she and Forbflaith used to alter Bounder and it is also here where the Surgeon forces Forbflaith help him alter Ranger; at least, only to make her show him the controls and when she does, the Surgeon sends her away and alters Ranger all the while attracting the attention of Bounder. Whether the intentions of him wanting to attract Bounder's attention however is not explained. and Bounder. This fight would also be used for the fight between Sonva and Sarmeyzmal in the latter's return (fight depicted in Battle of the Foxes starts at 1:41, takes a break at 2:35 and resumes at 2:58 and ends at 3:12)|left]] Once Ranger has been released into Widbrook Wood, the Surgeon forces Forbflaith, Katja and Jenna to watch as his creation fights theirs and as the foxes fight, the Surgeon gets the police to Widbrook Wood as well presumably to arrest either Forbflaith, Katja, Jenna or all three. After Ranger disappears, the Surgeon refutes Amanda's belief that Bounder has killed him and shows her the second part of the fight where this time, Bounder dies when the fox bites him in the throat. At the end of the battle, Forbflaith tells the Surgeon that he will pay for destroying her experiment but the Surgeon refutes her as well because he had called the police and sent them to Widbrook Wood. He then takes Forbflaith away and has Amanda do the same to Katja; Jenna on the other hand is too stunned to watch and instead of following the Surgeon directly, runs away and tries to find another way of getting to him without catching the attention of the police because if she does, then it will mean trial and imprisonment. The Time Lord hands the scientists over to the police who arrest them with Forbflaith being promised to be taken back to Northern Ireland. After the scientists have been taken away, the Surgeon and Amanda head back to the SIDRAT...but they get a strange request from Jenna who wants to come with them to leave her criminal past behind. As such, the criminal becomes the Surgeon's fourth companion and the SIDRAT leaves Wiltshire for new adventures. Category:Literature